


The Twelve Pains Of Christmas (Thirteen If You Include Stiles)

by lalalathisisme



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek doesn't want to love all the Christmas stuff but he does in the end, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kinda, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack Feels, heavy on the scott/stiles bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going Christmas tree hunting today!" <br/>"And you're in my house, why?" Derek gently pushed Stiles back, walking into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee.<br/>"Because this is the pack tree. So we can celebrate as a family." Stiles said matter-of-factly, causing Derek to still for a moment. <br/>"And I suppose you want me to join you on this outing?"<br/>"Oh you don't have a choice. Tell Lydia you're not going - see how that works for you." <br/>Derek glared at Stiles before giving up and realizing that it would be more trouble than it's worth to decline.<br/>Which is how he finds himself an hour later, trekking through the preserve with his betas, Allison & Stiles, looking for the  perfect Christmas tree, just the right size - not too big, not too small.<br/>And three hours later Derek finds himself standing in his living room, pine needles all over the floor, wondering how he got strong armed by Stiles of all people into getting a tree for his house.</p><p>aka the one where all the things that Derek remembers being annoying about Christmas end up not being annoying at all. Well, at least not unbearably annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Pains Of Christmas (Thirteen If You Include Stiles)

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily influenced by the song "The Twelve Pains Of Christmas" by Bob Rivers. All the little vignette/days are each stanzas in the song.

It starts with a Christmas tree. Derek wakes up on morning in early December to the sound of Stiles' jeep followed by the slight rattle of Scott's bike and the smoothness of Jackson's Porsche coming up to his recently sort-of refurbished house. By the time Derek gets downstairs, his whole pack is sitting in his living room. Erica and Lydia are eyeing the corner with a gleam in their eyes discussing measurements. Scott, Allison and Boyd are in deep conversation, Isaac and Jax are bickering and Stiles is - suddenly all up in Derek's face, cheeks and nose all red from the cold outside and Stiles' dumb mittens that he bought as a joke, hanging off the strings on his jackets flapping around as Stiles moves his hands in excitement.  
"We're going Christmas tree hunting today!"   
"And you're in my house, why?" Derek gently pushed Stiles back, walking into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee.  
"Because this is the pack tree. So we can celebrate as a family." Stiles said matter-of-factly, causing Derek to still for a moment.   
"And I suppose you want me to join you on this outing?"  
"Oh you don't have a choice. Tell Lydia you're not going - see how that works for you."   
Derek glared at Stiles before giving up and realizing that it would be more trouble than it's worth to decline.  
Which is how he finds himself an hour later, trekking through the preserve with his betas, Allison & Stiles, looking for the  perfect Christmas tree, just the right size - not too big, not too small.  
And three hours later Derek finds himself standing in his living room, pine needles all over the floor, wondering how he got strong armed by Stiles of all people into getting a tree for his house.

**

Then came the Christmas lights. Two days later, Stiles shows up at Derek's house, his jeep rattling more than usual with boxes of Christmas lights and Christmas decorations. Derek watches from the porch as Stiles carries box after box of Christmas-y things into his house.  
"I'm not putting those up."  
"You have to contribute."  
"I never asked for this."  
"You bit a bunch of teenagers who didn't have a real family. You can't just have the pack and not have the family that comes with it."  
"That doesn't explain you." Derek pointed out, raising his eyebrow.   
Stiles didn't have an answer for that, but a day later, Derek finds himself wrestling with the lights, cursing Stiles' name as he finds himself on the roof with a string of lights that kept blinking and no extension cords.

**

Three days after that, Derek comes home from a run through the preserve to find Stiles, Allison, and Erica in his kitchen, drunk. Turns out they had been testing different recipes, trying to spike them just the right amount to taste good, not make Erica's nose wrinkle in disgust, and also get the wolves drunk.  
It started out purely scientific... Three hours ago. But now all three of them were drunk in his kitchen giggling over something. Derek left them to it. They all would feel it tomorrow.

**

The next day, Derek opened his mailbox to find a card addressed to him, no return address. He opened it carefully, pulling out a glittery Christmas card with a picture of Rudolph on the front, with a large red glowing nose. Derek gingerly opened the card, triggering the noise mechanism and soon the sound of Stiles and Scott "singing" (more like yelling/laughing) the "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" chorus. When it stopped playing, Derek grumbled and looked around almost expecting to see Scott and/or Stiles waiting around to see his reaction. But after standing still for an entire minute, trying to sense if anyone was nearby, Derek let himself smile and gently tuck the card back into its envelope to keep it safe.   
Five minutes later Derek sat at his kitchen table, staring at a stack of blank paper, contemplating spring out Christmas notes of some kind.  
Like he had anyone but the pack to send them to.  
And most of the pack basically lived at his house anyway.  
Except Stiles.  
Derek grumbled to himself as he threw the paper away. He wasn't going to send just Stiles a card. That would be weird.

**

Derek woke with a start and realized his electricity bill is going to be through his slightly renovated, light bulb monstrosity of a roof.  
Fucking Stiles with his insistence that Derek cover his roof in lights.

**

Two weeks from Christmas, Derek opens the door to see Scott with a duffel bag on his porch.  
"In-laws." Is the only explanation Scott offers up before shouldering past Derek into the house.  
"You don't *have* in-laws." Derek commented.  
"Allison's extended family is coming to visit for Christmas and even though Chris has a pretty good grasp on not letting the family slaughter me, I don't want to be around to have them 'joke around' in lieu of tasing me."  
"That doesn't explain why you're in my home. And two weeks before Christmas.  
"So you get used to me, duh. Also so I can nest properly of when Stiles inevitably comes to stay here in a few days - his grandma on his mom's side is coming out to visit and she always likes to comment on how well or not well he and his dad are doing without her precious angel of a daughter. Needless to say, everyone is always miserable.  
Derek always thought the sound of someone rambling was always going to be emitted from Stiles, but obviously the two boys spend A LOT of time with each other.  
"Nest?" Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, nest. You know, so he feels comfortable sleeping in this house. Also so he knows he can relax, and take his shirt off, lay around the house seductively so maybe you'll take a hint and kiss him." Scott smiled before going up the stairs to put his stuff in one of the few guest rooms.  
It took Derek a moment to register what Scott said.  
Derek wasn't sure what to make of it.

**

Apparently it's not enough to have his house taken over by everyone else's Christmas spirit, Derek is still required to go to the mall, a week and a half before Christmas, so Stiles can do last minute shopping for everyone.  
"Why do I have to go?"  
"Because I feel like you haven't done ANY  shopping and your pups are gonna want presents - even if it's something small; show that you care enough."  
"What if I don't care enough?"  
"You do." Stiles smiled. "Or else you wouldn't let us bully you into hosting Christmas at your house." Stiles' eyes twinkled as he pulled Derek's sleeve.  
How bad could it be?

Bad. That's how bad it could be. To start with, there was no parking. Like people were parking-on-top-of-bushes kind of parking. Stiles tried to get Derek to carry him the quarter of a mile from where they parked to the mall. Derek opted to race him instead. He should have run home instead.   
Then there were at least four different Santas throughout the mall, clanging their bells and trying to get people to donate money to a good cause. On top of that, in every store, the cashiers always asked Stiles if he wanted to donate money to a charity, and Stiles would reply, "I've already got a charity case" as he nudged Derek and winked.  
"If I'm such a charity case, what am I getting out if this?"  
"My stunning personality and hot body, duh."  
And then there were the kids. Crying babies in the mall at Christmastime is the worst sound in the world. Even Stiles looked irritated by the noise.

At the end of the day, Stiles dropped Derek back off at his house and drove away, happily singing obnoxiously catchy Christmas songs. Derek collapsed on his couch, tossing his purchases in the floor. Somehow he'd ended up buying something for each member of his pack. Sure, Stiles had pointed out a lot of them, or gave him ideas, but Derek knew his pack - he knew his betas. But he was able to get Stiles' present on his own (while Stiles was off looking for the perfect present for Scott). Derek hopes that he can surprise Stiles with this gift (because it isn't one of the many things Stiles pointed out with not-so-subtle hints as to it being something that Stiles would want or like, and Stiles isn't surprised by anything anymore). Derek's phone buzzed next to him and he picked it up to see a text from Stiles.  
 **From Stiles:** Ugh, Scott's Santa Wolf Ornament that howls "Jingle Bells" doesn't come with batteries. Are you up for a convenience store run?  
 **To Stiles:** That doesn't sound very convenient.  
 **From Stiles:** Funny.  
Derek thought so too.

**

On December 21, Stiles showed up at Derek's house, wearing a backpack and a borderline mischievous grin.  
"Scott's here, right? Is time for our annual 'Watch ALL The Awesome Christmas Specials' binge weekend. You in?" Stiles said in lieu of a greeting.   
"Are you taking Scott out of my house?"  
"Please. You have the biggest TV." Stiles shouldered past Derek, yelling, "MOVIE TIME, SCOTTY!"  
Derek winced at the loudness. "You don't have to yell."  
"It's tradition."  
Scott appeared a few moments later, bounding down the steps in pajama pants with Rudolph on them and a t-shirt with a picture of  Scott and Stiles, age 5, sitting on Santa's lap.  
"Where are your snowman pants?"  
"In my bag, Scotty. I had to stop by the store for more hot chocolate mix." Stiles grinned as he pulled off his hoodie revealing his matching t-shirt.   
Derek watched as Stiles pulled out a snuggie-built-for-two, another blanket, a handful of DVD cases, a few bags of snacks, the packets of hot chocolate, and a box. Derek watched as Stiles opened the box and carefully unwrapped two ceramic mugs that looked like they were painted by four year olds - which at a closer look - they were obviously painted by a four year old Stiles and Scott, if the crudely painted stick figures that say 'best friends' next to them and each other's names on the mugs were anything to go by.  
"Well I don't want to intrude in your love affair." Derek said drily, turning to leave, only to be stopped by Stiles grabbing his arm.  
"Please, the more the merrier. I'll even make you some hot cocoa. Now, while I'm in the kitchen, what should we start with, Rudolph, Frosty, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, or Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer? Discuss. And before anyone starts to cry because their favorite didn't get picked first," Stiles paused to give Scott a pointed look.  
"That was ONE TIME!"  
"That was last year." They both laughed and Derek felt like he was intruding. "Anyway, we're going to watch them all, so we'll get to your favorite." Stiles waved his hands around as if to say 'ok go' before getting his stuff and walking out of the room.  
"I didn't realize they made a movie about the song." Derek offered up.  
"Oh man, it's the best. We're watching this one first." Derek let himself relax. He'd just watch one and then leave them to it.

Derek woke up, the brightness of the Frosty DVD menu screen pulling him out if his sleep. He looked around, taking in the situation. Both Scott and Stiles were asleep, tangled up in their 'broggie', Stiles' head in Scott's lap, Scott's fingers tangled in Stiles' hair, and Stiles' legs we haphazardly thrown on Derek's lap. Derek, was wrapped up in the other blanket, and now he smelled like Stiles with a dash of Scott. Derek felt like he should be freaking out, or running away, or being a grump. But he felt comfortable, and warm, and content. So he let himself stay.

**

It was Christmas Eve and the whole pack was gathered at Derek's house to celebrate. They decided to get together on Christmas Eve so that everyone could spend Christmas day with their families. They were all gathered in the living room around the Christmas tree, the presents they got each other wrapped and placed under the tree (with strict instructions from Lydia that not a single present was to be opened until midnight on Christmas morning), laughing and talking and eating cookies that Erica had baked earlier, and drinking egg nog. Derek felt happy. His pack was here, in his house, together, and having fun. No one was fighting, there wasn't any awkwardness with couples being too couple-y, and everyone was just...together. Derek supposed he should have seen it coming, especially considering how much egg nog he had drank, but he was a bit surprised when Stiles suddenly stood up (or rather sloppily leapt up) and declared it time to sing Christmas carols. Derek was pleasantly surprised when no one argued, but rather clapped excitedly.  
“Ok, so, me and Scott and Isaac have prepared a special song for all of you.” Stiles giggled as he reached into his backpack and pulled out three Santa hats and jammed one on his head, Scott's head, and Isaac's head. Then he pulled out a bells shaker and handed it to Erica. “Alright, Erica. You gotta shake it on the beat. Are you ready?” Then the three boys stood up and haphazardly swayed as they sang “The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)” to the rousing beat of Erica's bells, Stiles exaggeratedly swiveling his hips around to mimic wanting a hula-hoop and Scott even tried to sing in a semi-convincing chipmunk voice. 'Caroling' kind of dissolved after that, everyone was laughing too much. Erica did sing a little bit of “Jingle Bells” as she aggressively jingled her bells, but for the most part, after Stiles fell over after imaginary-hula-hooping too hard, the carols were a bust. 

But it was ok. Derek let himself enjoy it (but not too much, because werewolves smell that kind of enjoyment). And as he surveyed his pack laughing with each other and helping each other up, he realized that all the things he remembered being a pain about Christmas, haven't been so bad this year. 

It got even better after Stiles opened up the present Derek got him and nearly threw himself at Derek with glee, kissing him soundly on the lips in excitement, much to....not the surprise of anyone really. 

And by not so bad this year? Derek really means kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: 'broggie' is a word I made up. Bro-snuggie. It's a thing I feel like Stiles/Scott would have.


End file.
